


Exiled.

by heavencrown



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Knows Best, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Manipulation, Manipulative Dream, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, exiled tommy, sad Tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavencrown/pseuds/heavencrown
Summary: Tommy was exiled and just had one friend around. Dream.Except, of course, that Dream is no one's friend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 19
Kudos: 372





	1. I'll Be Here

Dream was smart. 

Tommy should have knew that. But unfortunately, the kid totally forgot about it when he threatened him with a leather of a dead horse. 

So, it didn't end well. 

And Tommy had to deal with the consequences. 

When he was exiled, he couldn't believe it. Worse, his best friend, besides sending him away, also let Dream take him. 

And that's when TommyInnit's hell began. 

At first, him and the ghost of a long dead president where doing okay. Of couse, Tommy was lonely, missing his friends. Fundy, Quackity, Ranboo, even Bad. 

And Tubbo. 

Wilbur's presence wasn't exactly...a presence. He did his best to make the kid happy, but...it wasn't his friends. It wasn't even the real Wilbur. 

Tommy laid on his bed, inside of his tent outside of Logshire. He was tired. So, so tired. 

He just got a iron armour, but...why did he? 

He should know by now that Dream didn't like it. That he would take that from him. 

"Oh, Tommy, I didn't knew you had lost all your energy like that. Come on, get up!" Dream. 

Why was he even here? Why did Dream cared so much? 

"Dream." Tommy got up, with a tired look on his face as he got out of the white tent. "Why...why are you are?" 

Dream smiled at his question. 

"Isn't obvious? I'm your friend, Tommy. I have already said that." 

Tommy sighed and gave him a forced smile. I mean, Dream was right. He was the only person there besides the ghost. Just a real friend to go there, everyday, right? No one from L'Manburg did. 

But Dream did. Dream cared. Dream was his friend. 

"Yeah. Guess you're my friend, big man." 

Dream smile grew wide from the visible part of his face. Then, he looked at Tommy's armour. 

"Tsk. Tsk." 

It didn't took long for Dream to do the same hole as always. 

"Go ahead. Drop your armour." 

Dream sounded so...disappointed. 

Tommy didn't hesitated to take the iron armour off and drop it. 

Dream put the TNT and looked at Tommy. 

"Light it." 

Tommy obeyed. 

Dream rolled his eyes as the TNT blew. As that was the most boring part of his day. 

The kid looked at him and then to the hole in front of them. 

"I won't get armour next time. Sorry." 

Dream's expression changed really fast. 

"Oh, Tommy, is okay. I know you just want something to spend time doing. But this is getting kinda tedious and uncomfortable for both of us. I know you understand it." 

Tommy still didn't look at him. Or maybe he did gave Dream a glance, but he didn't knew. It has been a long time since he got to sleep enough. 

"Yeah, I understand. Sorry, big man." 

"Good. Now, what do you want to do today? I will be here to help you on whatever project you want!"

I will always be here to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll do a second thing, because I really wanted to do something inspired on "Mother Knows Best"  
> So yeah... Btw please be nice english is not even my first language and I wrote this after getting 2 hours of sleep at all at night please help


	2. Pity Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do the "Mother Knows Best" thingy (probably still will) BUT, after what happened today, I couldn't help but remembering of "Pity Party" of Melanie Martinez. So, yeah, enjoy  
> Btw, my instagram is @blue.not.fundy if you want to talk or something (i post mcyt memes and shit there, is cool and I will answer messages :D)  
> So yeah, enjoy!

Tommy smiled as he finished the sentence he had wrote repeatedly on at least six letters. 

The little flame on the candle was the only thing that made it possible for him to see at that night. It was cold, and he wanted to sleep, but... 

Sleep could wait. And, well, he would fucking freeze if that meant those letters where delivered. And Ghostbur said he would go deliver them by morning. 

"𝓓𝓮𝓪𝓻 _____ 

𝓘 𝔀𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝔀𝓮𝓭 𝓾𝓹 𝓸𝓷 𝓶𝔂 𝓹𝓪𝓻𝓽𝔂. 𝓨𝓮𝓼, 𝓘'𝓶 𝓽𝓱𝓻𝓸𝔀𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓪 𝓹𝓪𝓻𝓽𝔂. 𝓐 𝓫𝓮𝓪𝓬𝓱 𝓹𝓪𝓻𝓽𝔂. 𝓐𝓷𝓭, 𝓭𝓾𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓻𝓮𝓬𝓮𝓷𝓽 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓼... 𝓘 𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔀𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓫𝓮 𝓪 𝓰𝓸𝓸𝓭 𝔀𝓪𝔂 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓾𝓼 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓮𝓮 𝓮𝓪𝓬𝓱 𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻. 𝓘'𝓶 𝓵𝓸𝓷𝓮𝓵𝔂 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓘 𝓼𝓾𝓻𝓮𝓵𝔂 𝓶𝓲𝓼𝓼 𝔂𝓸𝓾. 𝓦𝓮𝓭𝓷𝓮𝓼𝓭𝓪𝔂, 5 𝓹𝓶, 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓪𝓬𝓱 𝓛𝓸𝓰𝓼𝓱𝓲𝓻𝓮 𝓲𝓼 𝓸𝓷. 

𝓕𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓲𝓰 𝓶𝓪𝓷, 𝓣𝓸𝓶𝓶𝔂𝓘𝓷𝓷𝓲𝓽." 

He was doing it for at least two hours. Putting the invites inside of the letter paper, and pouring the blue wax that Ghostbur got to seal it. 

It was nice. He couldn't remember the last time he put that much effort on something. 

Tubbo's letter was the only one that he didn't copy the model. 

But nonetheless, Tommy still put his heart on every single cursive latter that was written on those letters. 

It would worth it. 

Anything would worth it if it meant to have a time with his friends that he missed so much. 

~•~ 

No one showed up to his party. 

No one cared. 

At that point, it was a stupid pity party, and yet...no one showed up. 

No one wanted to see him. 

Not even... 

"Dream?" 

Tommy looked up to see the masked man, sitting on one of the chairs. 

"Hi, Tommy." He smiled, crossing his legs and resting his head on his arms. 

"Why...- Why are you here?" 

"Isn't obvious? I'm your friend. Why I wouldn't come to your party?" 

"Well...uh...no one else did." He whispered with a sad sigh. No one cared. No one cared. No one cared. No one care- 

"And who said it matters? I'm here. We can have a party." 

Dream cared. 

Tommy looked at him, with tears he would never admit that were in his eyes. 

"Just you care." 

Dream laughed. 

"Oh, Tommy, come on. Maybe they were busy. We still can have fun, can't we? Look, you made a cake!" Dream took one of the plates and took a piece of cake. He bit it and smiled. "Is delicious!" 

Tommy was with his arms crossed, and he was almost squeezing his own bones. He wanted to cry, to take that stupid cake and throw at the sea. To burn those stupid letters. 

"Hey, uhm...look, I have a trident! You can- You can fly with this one! Don't you want to fly, Tommy? Is fun, I swear!" 

The kid only stared. 

Dream's expression faltered. 

Tommy sighed. He didn't want to make Dream sad. 

"Fine." 

Dream smiled again as he gave Tommy the trident and got up to go to the sea. 

"We will have fun, okay? You don't need them to make you happy."

"You have me."


	3. Frozen Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Shine a Light (Reprise) from Heathers
> 
> suicidal thoughts tw 
> 
> hope you cry :D /j

Tommy stared at the lava. It was so bright, and, at the distance he was, it felt comfortably warm. 

Why shouldn't he jump on it? 

The lava would keep his cold heart warm. The lava would end his frozen tears once and for all. 

"Oh, look, Tommy is going to jump!" A happy voice said behind him. 

His eyes widened as he looked around. Then, he saw him, coming out of a corridor. 

The happy grin on the fox's face. 

"Fundy?" He whispered. 

Fundy...laughed. And then, Quackity's voice was heard. 

"Tommy is going to-- BAHAHAAHA" 

"Big Q? Why- Why are you laughing? Did you guys came here to see me?" Even then, Tommy didn't smile. He couldn't. 

But...Fundy and Quackity laughed at his question. 

"𝘞𝘦? Coming to see 𝘺𝘰𝘶? Oh, please!" Fundy looked at Tommy with suck mockery. 

"W-What do you mean?" 

"Oh, what? What? What do we mean? Fuck off, Tommy! We are just passing by, your stupid child! Why the hell would we want to see such a pathetic little shit like you?!" 

Tommy froze as Quackity's words hit him like a train. 

𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶? 

"I-I-..." 

"Why are you taking so lo--" 

Tommy knew this voice. 

Tubbo. 

Tubbo. 

Tubbo. 

Everything disappeared when Tubbo looked eyes with Tommy. 

"Tubbo." 

Tommy almost walked off when he saw the grin that formed on Tubbo's lips. 

"Oh! Look at him! Guys, he is going to jump!" 

Tommy grabbed the scarf around his neck. 

"Come on, jump! You don't deserve to live, Tommy!" 

Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but the words just...didn't came out. He looked back at the lava, then up to Tubbo, Quackity and Fundy. 

If Quackity's words had hit him like a train, Tubbo's hit like a tornado. Tubbo. His friend. His best friend. Who was always there-

"Why don't you just kill yourself?!" 

"You don't fucking deserve to live!" 

"No one here is your friend."

"𝙔𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙚." 

Tommy took a step forward. Then, other. And then... 

"Tommy, what are you doing?!" A hand on his shoulders, pushing him back. 

"I-" 

The person turned him around, making Tommy look at his face. 

At his masked face. 

Dream. 

"They- They said..-" He looked up at the corridor, but no one was there. 

"Tommy. Look at me." Dream said, grabbing his face. "There's no one there. It's just me and you, okay?" 

There was no one there. Just Dream. 

"It's okay." Dream wiped out the tears that Tommy didn't even realised he dropped. "I'm here. I'm your friend."

𝙄'𝙢 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙. 

Tommy took a deep breath. 

Then he threw himself at Dream's arms. And cried. 

Cried like he wanted to do for a long time. Cried everything that was hurting him so bad. 

Dream hugged him, and whispered comfort words, letting him cry as much as he wanted. 

"It's going to be okay. I'm your friend. You're not alone." 

"I promise I will never let you alone."


End file.
